It's Broken Until You Fix It
by twattingdaleks
Summary: Fletchkyrie Warning: Fluff from the start. Set after Death Bringer. Valkyrie is interrupted by a text from Fletcher.
1. Warning: Fluff So Much Fluff

**Warning: FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF.**

It was Near sunset and Valkyrie gazed out of the window of her late Uncle's master bedroom. She had just gotten back from a detective job with Skulduggery and was chewing on a leaf to remove the pain that was crashing around in her head. It wasn't pain caused by injury, but by thinking too hard. She'd heard somewhere that overthinking will kill you, and she finally understood what that sayingg meant.  
>Valkyrie remembered how she used to be, before Skulduggery, before magic and life-threatening situations everyday. It was a boring life, but much more simple. She wished she could go back to then, even for just a day.<br>A buzz snapped her out of her trance-like state. She had a new text message from Fletcher. She hadn't spoken to him since that night when he saved her from Calean. That whole week had been a huge mess.  
>She read the text that Fletcher had sent her, he wanted to meet up with her. She replied asking why and he replied that he needed to talk to her. She didn't feel like getting to far into it so she agreed to meet up with him anyway and told him that she was in her Uncle Gordon's house. After a few minutes he appeared at the door.<br>His spiky blonde hair had gotten a shade lighter and his skin had become two shades darker. He had obviously stayed in Australia for a while. His expression was calm and so was Valkyrie's.  
>"Hey, Val." Fletcher greeted the dark-haired teen.<br>"Hi, Fletch." She missed using his nickname. "It's been a while, you've changed quite a bit."  
>"For the better, I hope." He laughed. She smiled. He may have changed in appearance, but he was still the Fletcher she used to know.<br>"So why did you need to talk to me?" Valkyrie inquired.  
>"So that I could tell you that I still love you." Valkyrie was shocked, but she didn't allow it to show.<br>"Right." She looked down at her feet. "Alright, I geuss that reason's as good as any."  
>"Yeah, so, I was wondering... Do you still love me? That is, if you ever did." Ow.<br>"Fletcher, I don't know what I feel anymore. All I know is that I really want to kiss you right now."  
>"Then why are you waiting?" Valkyrie stood up from her bed and crashed her lips to his. She could feel his strong arms around her waist and she held hers on his back. She pulled away from the kiss to dig her face into his neck. He kissed the side of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder.<br>"I've missed you so much, Fletch." She heard herself say. God, it was so cheesy but she didn't care. She meant it. The guilt that filled her for cheating on him had eaten her up and when he left she was so upset that her head felt like it was at it's breaking point from the negetive thoughts. But none of that mattered anymore, because Fletcher had come back.  
>"I missed you too." He said. "Hold on tight."<br>Fletcher teleported them both to a familiar place in Australia. Valkyrie remembered the first time he had taken her there. The bird that had sat on his head, the ice cream and the sun blaring down on them both.  
>She smiled at the memory and turned towards Fletcher.<br>"Fletcher, this is lovely, it really is, but I was kind of about to go to bed." Fletcher took both of her hands in his and they were back in the master bedroom.  
>"Thank you." Valkyrie said and kissed him once more.<br>"You're welcome, Val." He smiled.  
>"Do you want to sleep here?" Valkyrie asked.<br>"Sure." Fletcher smiled at her.


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

It was a warm morning, which was odd seeing as the weather hadn't been too kind on Ireland recently. Valkyrie awoke to the noise of eggs sizzling from the kitchen. She rubbed her head and stretched before walking through the door frame. She wandered down to the kitchen where she saw Fletcher frying some eggs whilst chatting to her Uncle Gordon's image.  
>"Oh, good morning Valkyrie!" Gordon said bubbly. "I've been chatting to your young... 'friend' here."<br>"Good morning Uncle Gordon. I assume he told you his name, then." Valkyrie replied.  
>"Yes, Fletcher wasn't it?"<br>"Right you are, sir." Fletcher said, smiling to himself.  
>"Ooh, SIR! Valkyrie, he called me SIR! I like him. Do you like him? I like him." Gordon said, his face lighting up.<br>"Yes, I do rather like him myself." Valkyrie said smirking slightly towards Fletcher. Fletcher flashed that cheeky grin towards Valkyrie.  
>"...So, what's for brekky, Fletch?" Valkyrie inquired.<br>"Eggs and bacon. A classic!" Fletcher replied, smiling as he put two plates on the countertop next to him. Valkyrie grabbed a fork and started eating a crispy piece of bacon.  
>"I'm sorry, Gordon. Can you.. er, eat?" Fletcher asked the magical image.<br>"It's completely fine, I can't eat, I'm a projection of thought, young man." Gordon replied chuckling lightly.  
>"I just wouldn't feel right if I made breakfast for only Valkyrie and myself if you wanted some aswell."<br>"It's quite alright, stop apologising for something out of your control. Death isn't easy to stop when you are mortal."  
>"I, I see." Fletcher's face was red. Valkyrie laughed lightly.<br>"You're as red as a tomato, Fletcher." This made him redder, causing Valkyrie to laugh louder.  
>"Oh, do shut up, Val." Fletcher said, glaring at his plate.<br>"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She stopped laughing after a while. She smiled.  
><em>Why is he back?<br>_Her eyes widened a little bit. Where did that come from? Was it Darquesse? No. Why would she concern herself with a thing like this? _Why is he back? _What voice was that? It sounded familiar, yet alien and strange. It was delicate, in a horribly morbid way. She let it go. It probably wasn't important. Or it was the most important thing that there was. Either way, she had to let it go. If not then it would take over, like all the other things that had happened in the past.  
>"Val!" Fletcher said, snapping her out of the musings of a mad person. She looked up to see a worried looking Fletcher. She put on a grin.<br>"I'm alright." She said. This didn't make Fletcher look any less worried.  
>"You sure?" He asked.<br>"Of course I'm bloody sure." She said, getting slightly annoyed that he was worried about her. Noone was allowed to be worried about her.  
>"Val..."<br>"Just, leave it. Okay?" Fletcher stared at her. She could feel his eyes on her. Never wandering from her face. She kept looking down, she didn't want to see his face looking at her, distorted by worry. She wasn't used to it, and she didn't want to be.  
>"...Sorry." She said to him. She looked up slowly, her eyes apologetic and wide. He was smiling softly.<br>"It's alright. You're obviously going through something. I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Valkyrie tilted her head. "Anything." He repeated. She smiled. That was what she loved most about Fletcher. He was there. He was whole. She could touch him, she could feel him. He was real.  
>"Thank you so much, Fletcher." This confused the blonde. He smiled anyway.<br>"You're welcome, Val."


	3. No More Expectations

**No More Expectations**

Valkyrie was comfortable in the arms of the last teleporter. She had always loved how she had fit perfectly in his arms. Like the missing piece of a puzzle that had been unsolved for so long. Fletcher moved his head slightly and began to speak.  
>"Val, I- Valkyrie, we should leave."<br>"What?"  
>"Let's just go! Travel the world! See the sights, everything! We can go anywhere, forget everyone and just live our lives! We can forget the magic, Skulduggery, EVERYTHING!" Fletcher was grinning from ear to ear and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Valkyrie had forgotten.<br>"Fletch, I can't do that." The sparkle left. "I just, I can't. I need to protect Alice, and the whole business with Tanith. I'm in far too much danger to leave my life behind. I need to work towards a world that isn't destroyed." Fletcher nodded then looked at the ground, his eyes sad.  
>"I... I understand. Of course, you can't go anywhere because you feel your place is here. I guess I'll never understand that. I've always liked to be in different places, I like not having a place to return to. But... You've become the place that I go to. The place I need to be. Perhaps I needed that. Maybe we shouldn't."<br>"Shouldn't? Shouldn't what?" Valkyrie's tone was distressed. Confused.  
>"Maybe we shouldn't do this. Be together. It's not good for either of us. Anyway, you're a loner. You're... You just don't need me right now."<br>"But, Fletch, I want you. I want you, because you're real, you're warm and, and-"  
>"I want you too. But it's not right. It doesn't fit in with the future and we can't keep living in the past."<br>"The future doesn't matter. Let's make our own future! We can work together like before! We can BE together! I, I promise I won't cheat on you again, if that's what you're worried about!" Fletcher shook his head sadly.  
>"I'm sorry, Val. It's just who you are. I'll always be there to protect you, but from somewhere distant, or so very close." And with that, the blonde Londoner stood up and was gone in the blink of an eye. A warmth found itself to Valkyrie's face. She felt salty water trickle down her face from her tear ducts. She had been crying far too much for her liking lately.<p>

She walked to the bathroom. Skulduggery was picking her up soon and she didn't want him to know she'd been crying. It was her little secret with herself. Her reflection in the mirror had puffy, red eyes and a trembling lower lip. She had just got him back, damnit! She saw her bloodshot eyes glaring at her. Then she broke down again.  
>After some sobbing, she quickly washed her face and dried her features with a towel. Now, she really was alone. Alone with only her twisted, self-loathing thoughts. This wouldn't have happened if she were just braver, or stronger, or able to love someone as much as Fletcher loved her. She knew what he was doing was right, yet she felt like it was too wrong to be right. She wished she had Tanith to talk to. She missed Tanith almost as much as Ghastly. Ghastly might understand. But he was far too busy to talk, he always was now.<br>She heard the beep of the Bentley. Skulduggery. She took in a few deep breaths and left her Uncle's house once again.


	4. Note&Thank You

**Hey guys!**

**I've gotten more reviews asking me to write more of this story, and I promise that I'll write more, but in a different story- a sequal, if you will. But I won't be writing it until the next official book is out, as I need some kind of story line to get a creative mojo and so that I don't conflict with any of the main story.**

**Thank you all for being so kind to me, I've loved reading your reviews :)**


	5. A ReThink

**Hi there!**

**After some thought and ideas sparking in my head, I decided to start the sequal to my story "It's Broken Until You Fix It".**

**It's called "The Storm Before the Calm" and I hope you will read, review and enjoy it!**


End file.
